


Opposite Identities

by lovelymartin



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodyswap, Crack, Gen, Humor, Personality Swap, Pointless, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymartin/pseuds/lovelymartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is surprised to find that every member of the team has somehow switched bodies...with their complete opposites!  It's up to him and Zatanna to sort everything out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Identities

“Why aren’t you whelmed, Roy?”  
The voice came from behind where Roy was sitting, and he whirled around, doing a double take.  The owner of the voice cackled, a sound quite jarring, coming from the deep, serious voice of Kaldur’ahm.    
“So why aren’t you?  I can do it again!”  
Roy was too out of sorts to stop him, so before he knew it, his chair was knocked flat, as well as blasted to smithereens, by bolts of glowing water.  “Aqualad?  What on _EARTH_ happened to you?”  
At that moment, Robin sulkily walked past, bare feet dragging, hands in his pockets.  
“Robin?  What’s going on?”  
“I truly do not know,” Robin replied, in a manner far too serious for the laughing, joking kid that Roy was used to.  
Roy was more puzzled than ever.  Seeing Superboy skipping by, a huge grin plastered on his wide chiseled face, he pulled him over.  “Connor?  Any idea what’s going on?”  
“Nice shirt, Roy.  Liking the red.”  
“Um, Superbo--” Roy groaned. Superboy had already skipped away, and was nowhere to be seen, although it seemed that he had gone in the direction of the kitchen.   _I should probably go check on him_ , Roy thought. _Especially with that ice cream I left out.  What’s going on with him, anyway?_  
When he reached the small kitchen, he was even more perplexed than before.  Superboy’s mouth had been stained a dark, sticky brown, and he gave a sheepish grin as Roy entered.  Roy looked down just in time, because he was inches from tripping over a large, now empty ice cream carton.  “Superboy, what did you---”  
He stopped.  Just the sight of Wally West, leaning against the wall, sulking with a frown etched on his face, made him want to run for the heavens.  He turned around, so he wouldn’t have to look anymore.  Artemis, who he hadn’t realized was behind him in the kitchen, gave a small squeal at that moment, pulling out from the oven a tray of blackened cookies.  “Ohh,” she sighed.  “My cookies.”  
“Artemis!” Roy cried, unable to keep his composure anymore.  “Since when did you _bake_?”  
“Since now, apparently,” Megan shrugged, and crossed her arms, a gesture quite un-Megan-like.    
“Mmmgh, not bad,” Superboy slurred, his mouth full of crunching, burnt cookies.  Roy merely facepalmed.

* * *

 

“This is bad.  This is really bad.” Roy was muttering to himself on the couch in the lounge, trying to keep his sanity as chunks of rubble from the kitchen fell around his head.  Superboy had torn up the walls, the counters, the cabinets, and was flinging the pieces in all directions, all the while laughing giddily and clapping his hands as they wedged themselves into the carpet of the lounge.    
“You distraught, Roy?” Aqualad giggled, flopping down on the green plush next to him.  Roy nodded.  “You should probably get traught then, so you can sort this out.  Hey, what’s this do?”    
Roy groaned as jets of water spit out of the stripes on Aqualad’s arms, spraying around the room and drenching him.  Something seemed familiar about the way Aqualad was talking.  He knew someone else had that same mannerism, but he just couldn’t place who.  
“We should figure out what’s going on,” said Megan, floating into the room.    
“Good idea,” said Roy.  “Come on.  Everyone in the lounge.”  
Slowly, the rest of the Team filed in, abandoning the rubble and destruction they had caused in the rest of the cave.  “Anyone know what’s going on?”  
“No freaking idea,” said Aqualad.  They all nodded.  The Team pondered for a few minutes, then suddenly, Artemis slapped her forehead.  “Hello, Artemis!  We’ve switched personalities!”

* * *

 

Roy softly knocked on the door, which swung open as he knocked.  “Come in,” came a soft female voice from inside.  
“Zatanna?  I know you’re resting, but we need a little help.  Er...the Team’s switched personalities.  With their complete opposites.”  
“Sounds...exciting.  I’ll be right there.”

* * *

 

“ _Hctiws kcab senoyreve seitilanosrep_!”  
The rubble-strewn lounge was illuminated with a bright flash, and Roy instinctively closed his eyes.  When he reopened them, the room looked exactly the same, apart from a very dazed-looking Team.  “W-what happened?” asked Megan.    
“No idea,” Wally replied.  “By the way, really loving the shirt, Roy.  Red’s a good color for you.”  
Roy responded with a facepalm.    
“What’s with the dust?” asked Superboy, his eyes widening as the realization dawned on him.  “Wait, was that me?”  
“Technically Wally, but yeah.  I’ll explain later.”  
 _Recognized, Batman.  02._  
 _Recognized, Black Canary. 13._  
Roy hurried into the main room, and the rest of the Team followed. Black Canary and Batman were already standing there, but something seemed off about them to Roy.  Maybe it was the way they were standing, or the expressions on their faces; he wasn’t sure.  
“Okay guys,” Batman said, an unusually perky tone in his voice.  “Time for training.”  He gave a small head toss, and stood, hands on his hips, a posture quite unlike the Dark Knight.  
Black Canary remained grim and glaring.  
Suddenly, Roy understood.  
“Roy?” Robin asked. “Are they...?”  
Roy nodded, then facepalmed.  He groaned.  “Here we go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please, if you have any criticism or advice at all just tell me! Even if it's just minor grammar things!!! Flame too, I don't care. If you hated the story, just let me know, I'd love to hear it!


End file.
